A New Life
by poisonpixels
Summary: Clary must run away from her old life and create a new one due to a secret only she knows of. But what will happen when her past finds a way into her new one?
1. Chapter 1

*14 years earlier*

Clary ran quickly, tears streaming down her face. She ran and ran until there was no looking back. She stopped for a moment, when she thought of Jace, her mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec, and even Magnus. Her heart broke a little more at every step. She just knew she couldn't look Jace in the eye and tell him, no not after what had happened the last night. She stopped at a park bench breathing heavily and took a seat. Sighing, she wrapped a jacket closer around her, but she still felt the chills. She continued thinking of what she was about to do. She thought of the next day, when Jace woke up from being unconscious only to find Clary was gone. Luke and her moms horrified faces as they were told the news that Clary was gone. She shivered to think that they would all assume Sebastian had found and taken her, yet that was the reason she was running away. That and… Jace. Her eyes watered a bit thinking about how devastated he might be. The angst would never stop hurting.

_This is the way it has to be. _Clary thought to herself as she checked her watch. The time read 6:00. Clary had left at 4:00 to ensure nobody would follow her or get up. She forced herself to get up and began the trek to the New York train station. As she walked, her mind went straight to that night. The anger she felt, how disgusting it was. She had felt so violated that her own brother would have the nerve to be so reckless… and disgusting. There was no other way to put it, she felt disgusting. _You lost your virginity to your own brother_ she thought to herself _who is a monster and a demon. _Clary continued to walk and found herself wondering if people could see how disgusting and dirty Clary was, filled with the stain of her brother. She shook herself out of it and approached the upcoming train

_One stop to California _it read

Clary boarded the train. She couldn't handle the stress, the constant pain of seeing the city and holding the painful secret inside. She knew she was being impulsive, but she didn't care. She boarded that train without any second thoughts. It was time to start her new life, in a new state. From now on she would be Clarissa Morgan, a mundane in all aspects, who would only care about herself, and her child.

**Hey guysss this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited. The chapters won't all be this short, they will be a lot longer once we get into the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie shook out her white blond hair while gripping her surfboard in her other hand. As she neared her friends she smiled, they all looked in awe as she approached then. She took a few more steps on the beautiful California white sand beach, and finally reached her friends.

"Now that is how you ride the waves," Cassie remarked raising both eyebrows. She knew she was the best, and wasn't that afraid to flaunt it. The rest of the group just laughed and shrugged.

"No one'll challenge you after that one, Cass." Nate replied.

"No one ever has," Cassie challenged again.

"Enough flirting you two," Zoey interrupted,"There's a party tonight at Zach's that I got us invited to, no need to thank me. Everybody in?"

"How did YOU manage to get invited to the hottest senior guys party as a freshman? Theres no way my mum would let me go either" Cassie added. She had a slight british accent from living in Wales for 12 years.

"Secret," Zoey giggled in her palm,"Just sneak out anyway. Your mom never stays up late anyway. Party starts at 8 so just show up at 9. I'll pick you up at 8:30-no excuses. Now I'd hate to leave, but I have a party I need to prepare for."

Numerous byes rang out from around the group, and Zoey walked away with a smile on her face. Zoeys brown hair swung in the wind as she walked along the beach.

"She's got something up her sleeve." Nate said to Cassie with a smile.

"When does she not have something up?" Cassie replied with a laugh.

"See you tonight then." Nate replied and then kissed Cassie on the cheek. Before Cassie could respond he took off jogging the other way down towards his house. Cassie gave a confused look and then said her goodbyes to the group.

As Cassie made her way back to her beach front house, she saw a flash of white. She looked to the beach, only to see a guy in his 30's surfing. Cassie shrugged and continued on her way thinking about the kiss. She wondered if it had meant anything, whether it was just friendly. As she reached her house she decided that tonight it would reveal whether Nate had feelings for her, for it was certain she had feelings for him. After all, he was the first guy she met when she moved. And his lips were so kissable...

Cassie shook her head clearing her mind. She propped her surfboard up on the side of the house where the paint was peeling, and entered her house seeing her mom in the middle of the living room sketching. Her moms bright red hair was tied in a knot on top of her head, adding inches to her petite strucutre.

"Mom, you are going to stain the carpet again! I swear to god, just clean up the studio and use that" Cassie said exasperated to her mom.

"Sometimes I feel as I'm the kid and you're the mom." Clary said in a pointed tone, "I'm cleaning up anyway so your living room will not be paint damaged."

"Thanks you!" Cassie replied. She had picked out the color scheme of the living room and it was perfect. As her picked the easel up and moved it out, Cassie picked up the picture of her dad with his arm around Cassie's mother. His blond golden looks looked pale in contrast to her mothers flaming red ones. Her grandfather had white hair, and that's where her mother says she got hers. Clary was still staring at the picture when her mom came in.

"I just wishes he hadn't died so soon. I just wish I could've met him just once," Cassie said to her mom.

"So do I, so do I Cass," her mom whispered to her as she engulfed Cassie into a hug. Cassie could smell the paint on her mom, and she could assume her mom could smell the salt water on her. Her dad had died in a car accident the night after she was born, and she never knew him.

"I'm picking dinner up, where do you want it from?" Her mom asked her while picking her keys up and heading to the door.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." Cassie replied.

"Are you sure? I'll grab you some fries in case you change your mind." Her mom said as she grabbed the keys and left the door. Her piercing green eyes crinkled in a smile as she left with her bright red carrot hair swinging behind her. Cassie sighed, her mother was beautiful. Cassie wished she could just look like her mom, or at least her father! She looked at the picture again and began thinking about how life would be different if he were around.

Her thoughts quickly dispersed as her phone rang. Cassie checked the caller I.D and picked it up.

"Hello?" Cassie said while rolling her eyes.

"I am outside, currently entering your house." The caller responded.

"BOO," Zoey yelled while tossing a short dress to Cassie, "I saw your mom leave so I decided to drop your dress by. Match it with hoops, and red lipstick. Trust me you'll look super hot."

"This, this is a shirt," Cassie said as a look of disgust settled into her face.

"You having nothing else to wear! See you at the party," Zoey said, and with that she was off.

Cassie examined the dress again. It was short, black, and tight. It had sequins covering it that were silver on one side, black on the other. And, did she mention it was tight? She sighed, knowing she would have to wear it anyway. Cassie walked upstairs and sat down on her bed. 15 minutes passed and she was already asleep.

3 hours later, Cassie woke up and checked the clock. "Shoot," she murmured.

"Haha, you better think shoot. I've been waiting for half an hour! Now get you hair and makeup done, and get the dress on!" Zoey said approaching the door in short, flowy floral dress. Cassie responded half heartedly and left to go do her makeup.

Fifteen minutes later, Cassie was walking out of her bathroom looking completely different. Her crazy white hair had been tamed into curls, and her green eyes looked especially piercing. Zoey let out a melodic laugh, and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like I told you so.

As they snuck out the back door, Clary saw a letter on the table. On it wrote:

_Your barriers are no match for me_

_If I can't have you, I'll have the girl_

_I'm coming_

_-S_

Cassie snorted, the prank mail these days were really going downhill fast

"What so funny," Zoey asked as they approached her car and got in.

"Some prank mail, my mum got. It sounded really stupid" Cassie responded with her british accent from when she lived in Britain.

"Haha," Zoey responded and started the car.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, and Cassie could see the grin on Zoey's face. In the silence, Cassie could take in the smell of the sea breeze as it hit her. Finally Zoey broke the silence.

"Lets have some fun!" She screamed. Cassie nodded, but she could feel that they were going to have a lot more than fun.

* * *

**Haiiii so umm THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I kinda half to write my graduation speech for 8 grade so that's why I haven't been updating very quickly butttt as soon as summer starts...**

**ALSO LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! and that foreshadowing... dang**

**oh special thanks to greygirl2358 for the review. Thanks and I'm a grammar nazi too sooo I hope my grammar is okay!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. This is my first story so its good to see people liked it!**


End file.
